Inside the Beast Wars Bed & Breakfast
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is the script form that I promised that Air since last year on my b-day. And this is my gift to her.


**"Inside the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast"**, (Script-formed)

Insider's data: This is based off of Airrizzon's original storyline, on Chapter on of "Inside the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast," but I am going to make it into a script so it will have some fun with the characters that are a part of the Beast Wars and hopefully, the cast will have some emotions and some timing with the situation, instead of the actual story plot. But don't worry, everything else does belong to their respected companies, except for the characters in this storyline, ie, Airrizzon belongs to the original author, Shockbox belongs to Shockbox(herself), PinkPanther-PinkPanther9.7, and Soultail Omega-Light-me. Thank you and on with the show!!

_Characters in the storyline and now, in the script:_

Airrizzon: Neutral; owner of the Bed and Breakfast; Half Snow Leoppard/ Half Falcon Fuzor with a passive attitude to the entire war situation; built the entire B&B with her own two hands and has a tendency to be a bit hot-headed if someone puts a hole through her roof; really a good cook and very friendly to her customers that comes in to her B&B.(Ditto with her in copyrighting)

Shockbox: Predacon; Transmetal Paper wasp in the color of purple; third wingmate to Terrorsaur and Waspinator; hangs out more at the B&B than at the Darkside when she is suppose to be on scouting duties or whatever; Hyper-active, very high metabolism, still working on table manners, and all around-nice girl; very loyal to her friends and has made a promise with her new friends to never reveal the location of the B&B to her leader, Megatron.(Same with her)

Soultail Omega-Light: Maximal; twelve tailed fox; specialised in nearly everything; thievery, alchemy, explosives; shift from calm, solemn, humorous. random one of her most endearing qualities; used to(then, more will be explain in the forum later,) date Cheetor one time as boyfriend/girlfriend before the rocky end; also made a pac with PinkPanter and Shockbox to never reveal the location of the B&B to her leader, Optimus Primal; she was the only one out of the Maximals to swipe Megatron's rubber duck from the Darkside.

PinkPanther9.7- Maximal; pink panther; a hyperactive, ADHD fembot, with aspergers syndrome; loyal to her friends and the Maximals as a dog to it's owner (these are her words from the story that I'm using as Character bios, ok?); friendly and easygoing, as well; very protective to everyone when it comes to a situation and willing to sacrifice her life if a situation gets too risky.(I do have permission. Don't worry)

Darktide- Neutral; black wolf; Merc for hire; sleeps at the B Madly in love with Airrizzon.(I don't own him)

Megatron: Leader of the Predacons; Tyrannosaurus; manipulative, cunning, evil.

Optimus Primal: Leader of the Maximals; Gorilla; superior officier of Soultail Omega-Light and PinkPanther; astute, wise, and level-headed.

Cheetor: Maximal; cheetah; former boyfriend of Soultail Omega-Light; calls her "Lights" as a nick-name.

Rattrap: Maxmal; Rat; hates all Predicons.

Terrorsaur and Waspinator: Predacons; Pteradatyl and Wasp; friends and allies to Shockbox

Rhinox: Maximal; Rhino; Medical doctor and scientist for the Maxis.

Scropinok: Predacon; Scropion; Second-in-command for Megatron; complete idiot.

_Scene One: Peace and Calm before the Chaotic Storm!!_

_The scene:_ Early in the morning, one day; 3 million years ago, earth-time; place: somewhere in Africa/Asia/North America.

_Scene opens with Airrizon in the second level of the Beast Wars Bed & Breakfast._

Airrizzon: (Opens the blinds in the upstairs bedroom that she claimed as her owned) Blinks at the morning light

It was dawn, and it was time to open shop.

Airrizzon: (Climbs down stairs, felt a swooping sensation in her abdomen as she heard Darktide snooring in one of the upstairs rooms)

Darktide: Nigh ZZZzzzz...

Airrizzon: Blushes _He's always that way whenever he's sleeping here. When is he going to pay for his tab??_

(She picks up a broom and begins to clean up the the sugar packets, sweet wrapers, and energon pizza crumbs from the day before into a dustpan and tossed them into the garbage.)

Airrizzon: Looked around the cave that she made as her home

(It's stone walls, and upstairs level had been meticulously carved out, to make the most stunning Bed and Breakfast of any age. Energon crystals hung from the ceiling like chandelires.)

Airrizzon: (proud of her little home) _And I want to keep it that way for a real long time._ (after her inspection, she unbolted the front door, and began cooking some dodo eggs for her breakfast) _At least I know small comforts like this will never disappear._

Darktide: (Loud grunt from upstairs, then a loud curse, and finally) ZZZZzzzzz...

Airrizzon: (Shook her head) _Ah Darktide..._ (Thought to herself and blushing, that sensation returning)

After the eggs were done, she had transformed into her snow leopard/falcon beast mode, and laid down on the couch to devour the eggs when a buzzing sound could be heard outside, getting louder every moment.

Airrizzon: (looked at her eggs for a moment) Oh no... (transformed, jumping up, carried her plate of eggs to hide behind the counter)

(She just slid them behind a shelf when the door burst open. A large, purple-colored paper wasp flew in the room.)

Shockbox: Hiya Airrizzon! Man, Megs is thick. He actualy bought my story of scouting the Maxi's out today. I'll pop by there later, if I got the time. (Suddenly, the wasp froze, and sniffed the air)

Airrizzon: (walked in front of the shelf, behind the desk)

Shockbox: (Really excited) OMG DODO EGGS!!

Airrizzon: (Tries to stop Shockbox) Shock, no please, OUFF!

Shockbox: (Yelled in enthusiam and hyperactivity) ALL FOR THE BOX! (Spotted the plate of dodo eggs on the shelf, after knocking Airrizzon onto her back, and dove at them, then inhaled them down before Air could say anything else)

Airrizzon: Aw Shock, that was my breakfast! Now what am I supposed to do?

Shockbox: (Letting out a mighty belch, then wiping her mouth with the back of her hand) That wasn't nearly enough for a breakfast. Why don't you cook up some more?

Airrizzon: Laughing (Dispite Shock's habbit of eating everything in site, and being a Predicon, she was one of Airrizzon's best customer's, and a good friend.) Alright. I'll make up some more. Make yourself at home. (Grinning)

Shockbox: (Transformed and and flopped down on Airrizzon's vacated couch) Don't mind if I do! Got a pick me up?

Airrizzon: (Tossed a beer at Shockbox before she busied herself at the stove behind the stove, making a large quantity of eggs for the two of them)

Darktide: A loud grunt could be heard from upstairs

Airrizzon: Airrizzon began to blush again, glad her back was turned to Shock

(It didn't matter.)

Shockbox: "So when you gonna ask him out?"

Airrizzon: Airrizzon dropped the plate she was about to spoon scrambled egg onto What are you talking about Shock? Ask who out?

(As if in response)

Darktide: another loud snore echoed from upstairs

Shockbox: Come on Airrizzon. It's obvious you like him. He likes you too, you know. I've seen him looking at you when your back's turned.

Airrizzon: continued to blush and tried to ignore that swooping, tingling feeling inside her. She was spared making a coment

(The door opening again. A twelve tailed fox walked in followed by a pink panther after her)

Soultail Omega-Light: Morning Shock. Morning Air. I could smell those eggs two sectors away. Got any bacon?

Airrizzon: Smile as she poured the eggs on four plates Morning Soul, PP. How's your head? I know you drank a little more than you should have last night.

(Soultail Omega-Light was a Maximal who specialised in nearly everything; thievery, alchemy, explosives. She could shift from calm and solemn, to humorous and random from one moment to the next, which was one of her most endearing qualities. One thing all of these women share is the inseparable friends despite their backgrounds)

Soultail: Rubbing her head absentmindly Oh, I'm alright now. PP got me home safely.

PinkPanther: After about three cycles. It's not easy trying to support her weight when she's trying to dance, and sing 'can you do the can can.'

(Pink Panther was a hyperactive, ADHD fembot, with aspergers syndrome. Despite the fact she was as loyal to her friends, and the Maximals as a dog to it's owner. She was just as friendly, and easygoing, as well.)

Shockbox: Just glad the ape didn't figure out you weren't on patrol. Moving over on the couch to let the other two sit

(One of the things the three had agreed on, was they never discussed meeting at the B&B with their leaders, or other faction members. It was suspected they knew about it, but ignored the B&B's existence, and the interactions their members had there)

Shockbox: To Airrizzon Now Airrizzon, you never answered my question. When you gonna ask him out?

Soultail Omega-Light: Looked over enquiringly and smiled Still haven't gotten up enough nerve to ask him? Not even after how long you two have known each other.

Airrizzon: Muttered _It hasn't been that long._

PinkPanther: Grab a beer, opens it and starts sipping on it matter of factly Bull. You two met just before you opened the B&B. He helped you build it. He told me a few days ago.

Airrizzon: Puts some bacon on the frying pan, ignoring her eggs for the moment Well you know how he likes to tell stories. Said "he hurt his ankle in a fight with some aliens," and we later found out he just got a few ants that crawled into his circuits, and fried them up a bit.

Soultail Omega-Light: Shook her head Your making excuses, Airrizzon. Look, when he comes down here, just tell him how you feel.

Airrizzon: Shook her head It's not that easy Soul. He and I...

(Suddenly Soul jumped up, aimed her gun at the window, and fired. A cyber bee fell, and lay sparking on the ground.)

Shockbox: Moved over to it, her eyes wide Scorponok! She picked up the bee, opened a panel on it's head Please don't be... Her face turned pale It's already sent out a broadcast to the Darkside. I gotta get outta here, and try to stop Megatron before he arrives.

PinkPanther and Soultail Omega-Light: stood up in unison

PinkPanther: Put her hand on Shockbox's shoulder Shock, he'll blast you for hanging out with us here! You can't face him.

Shockbox: Pulled her arm away I'm not gonna let him blast the B&B! I'll put up with whatever he does.

Soultail Omega-Light: nodded with a sick look on her face Then we're gonna take off for the Axalon, and alert the Maximals turned to Airrizzon Looks like our secret is out. If we're gonna protect the B&B, we gotta tell the Maximals. You built this place to promote peace, so I'm sure Optamis will agree to defend it

Airrizzon: looked at her friends with tears in her optics and grasped their hands Come back here safely, and soon. Darktide and I will hold out as long as we can against Megatron looked at Shock Please be really careful. I dunno what I'd do if you got hurt on my account

Shockbox: smiled and did a little salute No problem Air. I'll cya soon (With that she went to beast mode, and took off out the window, after banging into the wall next to it, and ricocheting off it with a resounding thud)

Soultail Omega-Light: gave Airrizzon's hand a little squeeze

PinkPanther: nodded gravely

(Both girls gone to beast mode as well, and jumping through the window with more grace than Shock)

Airrizzon: twisted her hands nervously (As a pacifist fighting was the last thing she ever wanted to do, but she had to defend her home)

Darktide: (...)

_Meanwhile_

Shockbox: turned on her scanners Computer, locate Megatron.

Computer: chimed immediately _Unit Megatron is two sectors north east from current location._

Shockbox: "Is he alone?"

Computer: _Negative. All Predicon units are detected at same location._

Shockbox: "Primus no..." transforming to utilize her top speed in robot mode

(She quickly came within site of the Predicon fleet. Waspinator and Terrorsour rushed forward to meet her.)

Waspinator: to Shock in a hurt voice "Wazbinator hears Shock bot iz a traitor now. Iz that true?"

Terrorsaur: transformed and looked at her sadly We saw Scorpinok's tape. You were talking to some Maximals. You were sitting right next to them!

Shockbox: laughed You mean Soul and Pink? They're pals of mine, just like you guys. We met up at the B&B, and the owner won't allow fighting there. We became friends.

Megatron: approached Well Shockbox, they've obviously brainwashed you into thinking you can just abandon your duties to go boozing, and having fun with Maximal scum. Fortunately for you, I know one good way to cure you of that problem. raised his dino head laser to her position By eliminating any thoughts of yours whatsoever. Any final words?

Shockbox: had to think fast before she was scrapped I did it for you Megatron! I... wanted to find out about this place, so we could take it over! I mean if it's got comfortable beds, and access to great food and booze, may...maybe we could use it for ourselves!

Other Predacons: looked egger at this news

Megatron: paused Why didn't you give me this information sooner?

Shockbox: a little more confidently now that Megatron didn't look as keen on shooting her Well, I had to get enough info to give you something to work with. Get them on my good side, you know?

Megatron: smiled and lowered his dino cannon Very well, Shock. You did a good job infiltrating that Maximal hideout. I'll take down your report later. For now, we have to exterminate the pests that reside in our new secondary base. Yeeeessss.

Shockbox: felt a sickening sensation deep in her stomach, but went back into beast mode, and followed as Megatron continued toward the B&B (What choice did she have? She didn't want to kill her friends, but being slagged wouldn't help them either.)

Terrorsaur: looked at her concerned You bull slag about as good as Tarantulus. You really care about them, don't you?

Shockbox: looked at her longtime friend and nodded

Waspinator and Terrorsaur: looked at each other, then nodded, then flew up on either side of her If Shock bot wantz to save friends, Wazbinator and Terrorsour will help!

Terrorsaur: nodded, smiling We'll get anyone inside out, and to safety. You can't afford for Megatron to see you leaving the fight. Just aim above their heads.

Shockbox: smiled, tears threatening

(She hugged each of her friends)

Terrorsaur and Waspinator: looked a little unsettled, but were used to her friendly outbursts

Shockbox: Thank you so much guys!

_Elsewhere_

(Soultail Omega-Light and Pink Panther ran pell-mell toward the Axalon. It finally came into view, and to Soul's dismay it was the yellow and black spotted cheetah who first saw her approaching.)

Cheetor: "Hey Lights, how was your trip to sector twenty one?"

Soultail Omega-Light: hated the feline since the end of a very short romance. She wished he'd just fall down a ditch, and never bother her again "Where's Optimus, Spots?"

Cheetor: "I think he's inside, reviewing some new experiment of Rhinox's." (Soultail took off toward the lift, but Cheetor continued) "You know Light, I've been thinking maybe we...OUFF!"

PinkPanther: ran headlong into Cheetor, head butting him in the gut, and landing on top of him "Sorry spots, forgot to break." winked at Soul, who smiled gratefully back

(Before he could get his bearings, the two friends took off up the lift.)

_End of Scene One._

_Scene Two: Irquiry and Climatic battle at the B&B._

_This scene:_ Inside the Axalon, where the important meetings are held and sometimes startegtic plannings are carried out. Rhinox and Optimus Primal are looking over a scientific experiment when PinkPanther and Soultail Omega-Light rushes in to deliever him the message.

Optimus Primal: standing over the main console, looking at a holographic display Rhinox was showing him

Soultail Omega-Light and PinkPanther: transformed

Optimus Primal: turned around to face them What's your report Soultail Omega-Light, Pink Panther?

PinkPanther: Optamis, I need your help. There's this place I go to... A bed and breakfast...

Optimus Primal: a small smile Are we finally gonna find out where you keep taking off to, when your supposed to be on scouting duty?

Soultail Omega-Light: sigh Yes sir. It's a bed and breakfast like Pink said, and the owner built it to promote peace. But now the Predicons want to demolish it, along with everyone inside. They're probably on their way there now.

Optimus Primal: raised his eyebrow at her

Soultail Omega-Light: Begging for mercy Please sir. My friends are there. I don't want them killed.

Optimus Primal: gave them a long look

Soultail Omega-Light: thought impatiently _Come on you big ape, there's no time for this!_

Optimus Primal: Are there Maximals, or Predicons there?

PinkPanther: Shouted Both. I have a friend from the Predicon fleet who goes there frequently. She's gone to try and stop Megatron from attacking, but I don't know if she'll be able to pull it off. We have to go help them!

Soultail Omega-Light: looked at him solemnly You have my word sir! Anything to save Airrizzon, Darktide, and Shockbox. Saying that immediately

PinkPanther: saluted, her face solemn

Both: crossed their fingers behind their backs

Optimus: nodded and raised his wrist to his face All units, meet in the command room immediately for an emergency rescue mission

_Back at the B&B_

(Airrizzon ran into Darktide's room. He'd always told her not to come in, and now she knew why.)

Darktide: sat up immediately at the sound of the door opening. His armor was lying on the floor, and the blankets were sprawled on the ground

Airrizzon: Screamed covering her optic sensors Primus Darktide, cover up!

Darktide: grabbed the blanket, and tossed it over his lower half Airrizzon, I told you never to come in here. You come busting into my room for, huh?

Airrizzon: restrained a sob at the thought of what was happening Darktide, the Predicons are coming here. Shock says they'll probably try to destroy the B&B!

Darktide: jumped out of bed

Airrizzon: yelled again, averting her eyes

Darktide: ignored her reaction, and quickly got dressed Over my dead body they will! I won't let them touch this place.

Airrizzon: felt his hand on her shoulder and chanced a look behind her hands

Darktide: giving her a compassionate look You've put your spark into this place, and keeping it going. I won't let them take that away from you.

Airrizzon: Gave a small hiccough Oh thank you Darktide. If there's ever any way I can repay you..

Darktide: Well for starters, you can get rid of my tab, and give me half off room and board... free booze wouldn't hurt, either.

Airrizzon: tossed a vase at him, and hit him square in the face You wish! Do you have any idea how big your tab is?! stomped downstairs to prepare fo the siege in frustration and aggrivation

Darktide: rubbed his mech covered face, and smiled Oh if she's this wild on her feet... didn't bother to finish his sentence, but transformed into a large black wolf, and took off downstairs

Airrizzon: taken off into the back room (Darktide had stored his stasis pod here, and for once she was glad of it's bulky presence. She opened a side compartment, and several quasar guns, machine guns similar to Rinox's, and even a few mount cannons popped out.) tried to lift one of the cannons, but nearly topped over. Well she did really, right into Darktide

Darktide: caught her, and sighed You want a hand with that, little sweet thing?

Airrizzon: raised her head a little higher (He could be so arrogant toward her, especially when nobody was around.) hoisted the cannon up onto her shoulder with some difficulty, but held it there I can manage it Darktide. If you wanna help, grab another one, and get it to the roof. This one's going near the door.

Darktide: smiled and lifted another cannon with ease By the way Air, feel free to use my weapons to defend this place. Smirking

Airrizzon: continued to walk away from him, as though she hadn't heard him

_Outside_

(By the time he managed to climb the rocky surface of the roof, Airrizzon had her's fully installed on the ground.)

Darktide: grunted, setting the cannon down, and kneeling beside it to secure it to the ground_ Sure, give the tough job to the guy_ snorted under his breath

(He just finished securing it and Airrizzon was about to turn inside when Darktide heard it. A cannon blast. He looked to the north, and saw a missile heading straight at Airrizzon.)

Darktide: "Look out!" (dove off the roof at an angle, and shoved the two of them away from the front door, where the missile exploded moments later)

Airrizzon: ran back inside

Darktide: felt a moment of concern for her _What if the place caved in on her?_

_Moments Later_

Darktide: heard laser fire right next to him ?? looked up

Airrizzon: two quasar guns in her hands

Darktide: "What are you doing?! I told you to get inside!"

Airrizzon: Like I'd listen to you. defiantly I'm going to defend my home, even if it goes against everything I believe in. I'm not gonna hide inside like a coward. blasted a large rock at the base, and the Predicon fleet were exposed

Darktide: impressed and a little turned on by her battle rage that he smiled to himself and continued to shoot at the Predicons Then he suddenly did a double take

Shockbox: with them

Darktide: Air, look! He pointed to her

Airrizzon: looked for a few moments, then smiled She's aiming around us. None of her's have even come close.

Darktide: growled I don't' trust Predicons. But he made sure not to aim anywhere near Shock

Airrizzon: And I don't trust mercenaries for hire! They don't fight for any real cause. Shot back at Darktide

Darktide: Growled, but remained silented

(It was an old argument, but now wasn't the time.)

(Suddenly the Predicons scattered, and the next moment more, missiles landed right where they were moments before.)

(Optimus and the other Maximals were on the top of the B&B, looking down at them.)

Optimus Primal: Maximals, form a perimeter!

PinkPanther and Soultail Omega-Light: jumped down on either side of Airrizzon

PinkPanther: with a grin Glad we dropped by again?

Airrizzon: smiled, not taking her guns off the Predicons Always love return customers.

Soultail Omega-Light: asked quietly to Airrizzon What about Shock?

PinkPanther: looked over concerned

Airrizzon: She's over there. pointed She can't fight with us, or she'll be killed. She's been aiming over our heads the whole time.

Rattrap: moved in front of the three of them and opened fire on the Predicons Yeah, can't expect much from a Predicon 'cept being a little coward. Why'd you even bother serving them snowy? They're just stinking...

PinkPanther and Soultail Omega-Light: both shot him in the back

Rattrap: flew head first into the rock they were crouched behind

Optimus Primal: shouted in rage _Pink! Soul!_

PinkPanther: shrugged without looking away from the fight, and yelled over her shoulder Sorry boss kong, he was right in our line of fire. It was an accident, I assure you! gave Soul a little wink Really was. I was aiming for his head.

Darktide: looked over the rock angrily Ah slag this! drew his laser sword and ran yelling right toward Megatron

Everyone: stopped shooting in surprise

Darktide: Die you prehistoric pile of slag! He jumped on top of Megatron, who in his surprise hadn't bothered to defend himself He managed to get in several good swipes, taking off Megatron's arm, and stabbing him in the groin before the Predicons opened fire on him He flew twenty feet to the right of the battlefield

Airrizzon: screamed and ran toward him, ignoring the cry's from her friends to come back

Predacons: ignored her and continued to fire on the Maximals

Airrizzon: Knelt down next to him, and held his head in her lap

Darktide: He looked up at her, his chest sparking Looks like I won't be asking you on a date any time soon sweet thing.

Airrizzon: sobbed and forced a smile Who said I'd accept anyway?

Darktide: snorted with laughter, mech fluid pouring out his nose at the act Ah you know you want it. He gasped and grabbed his chest

Airrizzon: held him up against her gently

(Suddenly she was being torn away from him, and carried into the air.)

Airrizzon: Get off me!! Screamed in panic

Waspinator: Wazbinator iz helping friend of friend like he promized!

Airrizzon: looked up to see him carrying her further away from the battlefield, holding her under the armpits She looked down, and Terrorsour was carrying Darktide in his arms close behind

(They set down a bit of a distance from the B&B, but still well in sight of it. She could see Rhinox running toward them, and Terrorsour and Waspinator raised their guns.)

Airrizzon: NO! cried He's just coming to help Darktide.

(They lowered their weapons, but stayed protectively close to the two of them as Rhinox approached. He fingered his chain guns, but after a look from Airrizzon decided to ignore the two.)

Rhinox: He's not as bad as he looks. Mostly he's suffering from mech loss, and a concussion from the landing, but none of the bullets went too deep. He's gotta be made of some tough metal.

Airrizzon: nodded

All three: turned their heads when a loud rumble filled the air

(he B&B had caved in, and was no more than a pile of rubble.)

Airrizzon: NOOOOO!! screamed (She tried to run toward it, but Waspinator and Rhinox held her arms.) sobbed wildly

(Her home, everything she'd worked so hard to build, and had based her whole life on earth for was gone. She fell to the ground, and lay there sobbing. She felt the grass under her hands, and it seemed the grass wound itself around her fingers. There was a bright flash of light. Both factions covered their optics. When the light faded away, the small group near Darktide had disappeared, along with Shock, Pink, and Soul.)

_End of Scene Two_

_Scene Three: A New B&B and a Celebration of peace and calm_  
_This fraction of the scene:_ Airrizzon has lost the only B&B that she had called home and thus, she was in total dispair, but she didn't know that she had taken Soul, Pink, Dark and Shock with her, and now things are starting to look up.

_(Inside Air's mind)_  
(Airrizzon floated in darkness. She could feel several other sparks nearby, all confused and lost. She knew what to do.)  
_(In the present)_  
(The landscape of the planet soared by them, and stopped in the middle of a moss carpeted forest. Some of the trees uprooted themselves, and moved up against one another. An old one with large thick roots remained uprooted, and a 6 foot high opening formed like a door in the wall of trees. Then the ground began shifting, and some of it raised up, forming moss covered couches, tables, and even a counter. Then the branches on the trees began shifting, and moving. Some came together like a ceiling above them, with a small opening left, while others stacked on top of each other to make a staircase into the opening.Several objects appeared in the main room that had been in the B&B. Airrizzon's stove, fridge, and all her plates and cutlery. Even her food and booze. They could still hear sounds coming from upstairs, and several insects suddenly scurried out of the enclosure through the door (Pink and Soul shuddered at the swarm, but Shock smiled, and even waved genially at them as they left.)Finally there was silence in the copse.)

Darktide: had appeared on a couch when they first arrived, and he sat up now Man in all my years, I've never seen anything like this place!

Rhinox: pulled out a scanner, and began looking around The scanner shows we're three parsecs into neutral ground, just five sectors south of both bases

Soultail Omega-Light: looked at Airrizzon How did you do that? a note of awe in her voice, looking at the branch made ceiling

Airrizzon: smiled I did it from all of your desires to keep this place going. I told you all before I can control plants, but it was your will that helped me find a new place for the B&B.

_A few minutes later_

All the Beast Warriors: smiled and could all be seen raising bottles of beer in cheers

Darktide: To the B&B, and our friendship everyone.

All 8 of them: yelled out their approval

Darktide: put his hand around Airrizzon's waist

Airrizzon: screamed, bashing him over the head with her beer You sick perverted spawn of Smelt! Get back here! Yelled

Darktide: took off It's only perverted if I do it when you don't like it. You like it and you know it! yelled back laughing

Airrizzon: _Do I look like I like it?!_ screamed at the top of her lungs as she picked up her frying pan and chased him around the B&B

All present: the laughter

**The End!!**


End file.
